Donde tú empiezas y yo termino
by Nande-chan
Summary: Era su opuesto natural, era su complemento perfecto. Donde uno empezaba, el otro terminaba. Ad: ligero slash.


La historia es más o menos así, Jenny Anderson me preguntó si no escribiría algo de este par, y como pronto iba a ser su cumple, decidí hacer un fico sobre ellos para regalárselo. Ahora, la cosa es que yo quería hacer algo con trama, o diálogos de menos!, pero no se dejaron y terminó saliendo uno de esos estudios de personaje que a mí tanto me gustan y a los demás no sé.

¿Comentarios?

* * *

><p><strong>Donde yo termino y tú empiezas.<strong>

Sus ideales eran totalmente opuestos y sus métodos también. Donde uno empezaba, el otro terminaba, sin excepción. A pesar de eso, eran dos partes de un todo, eran dos partes que se complementaban, al grado que sin uno no podría existir el otro.

Era algo que ambos sabían. Tal vez desde el inicio.

Charles quería una convivencia pacífica y armoniosa entre humanos y mutantes, creía en poner la otra mejilla y no hacer daño al otro. Por más que los humanos los odiaran, él no los atacaría e incluso los defendería. Erik aún no decidía si esa actitud se debía a la bondad o a la arrogancia llevada por la lástima.

Por su parte, Erik creía en la selección natural. En la sobrevivencia del más fuerte y la evolución. En un principio, se sorprendió por el hecho de que Charles no estuviera dispuesto a seguir con la teoría, él, que tenía un doctorado en genética y una obsesión con la evolución. Después, se dio cuenta que los esfuerzos de Charles iban encaminados a entender, conocer y enseñar, no a llevar la teoría a la práctica. De nuevo, no sabía si era estúpido, bondadoso o sólo arrogante. Se inclinaba a pensar que era una combinación, lo cual lo hacía tremendamente interesante.

Charles también encontró fascinante a Erik. Era naturaleza pura. Era un arranque de inteligencia salvaje en medio de toda la confusión y lo inesperado. Para Charles, Erik era un laberinto, una interesante combinación de contrarios. Era orgullo con inferioridad, violencia con calma e impulso con furia fría. Definitivamente Erik tenía una doble naturaleza que aún no aprendía a controlar, más que nada porque ni siquiera se había percatado de que la poseía, algo que para Charles fue evidente desde el primer momento, y no sólo porque se adentró en su mente.

La mente de Erik era, sin duda alguna, la más intrincada, confusa y atrayente que Charles había visto. Era un lugar intimidante y Charles se sentía atraído como un pedazo de fierro en un campo magnético. Erik no sólo controlaba el magnetismo, era un imán andante que hacía que a su alrededor las personas se sintieran atraídas irremediablemente, era imposible tener sentimientos a medias con él, era imposible ignorarlo. Simplemente lo amabas o lo odiabas.

Le elección de Charles fue muy sencilla cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

No sabía que le decía más de Erik, si su mente o el poder que aún no aprendía a controlar. Charles sabía que la mente de una persona se podía confundir con facilidad y que no era prudente fiarse de todo lo que ésta diga, por el contrario, el poder de Erik era incapaz de mentir. Reflejaba todo lo que Erik era. Debía admitir que cuando le dijo a Erik que sabía todo sobre él, había mentido, la única forma de saberlo todo era observar el verdadero poder de Erik y para eso tenía que ayudarle. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera el propio Erik sabía todo de sí mismo.

Por esa doble naturaleza, por ese poder incontrolado y porque Erik no tenía ni idea del gran potencial que tenía, Charles lo consideraba un diamante en bruto. Creía que Erik sería el mutante más poderoso de todos y no tenía que ver con su poder, era algo primigenio, fundamental. Era esa atracción que ejercía sobre su alrededor, ese respeto, la intimidación y el modo en que el mundo reaccionaba a su presencia. Era como una extensión de la propia naturaleza que gritaba que el inicio de una nueva era había llegado.

Era su opuesto natural. Era su complemento perfecto.

En opinión de Erik, Charles era razonamiento y sensatez. Había dejado muy pronto de racionalizar su alrededor para razonarlo y entenderlo, por eso Charles nunca comprendería que lo más natural del mundo era acelerar la extinción de la otra especie, la que competía con ellos. Eran mutantes o humanos.

Sin embargo, la terquedad de Charles le resultaba digna de admiración. Era una causa perdida, y sabía que Charles estaba consciente de ello. Los humanos jamás los aceptarían, porque el instinto más básico, la supervivencia, se los impedía. Erik no los culpaba, pero su instinto le decía que también tenía que actuar y tratar de sobrevivir en este mundo hostil. Todo se limitaba a ello, a sobrevivir. Tratar de convencer a los humanos, tal y como Charles lo intentaba, era inútil; no puedes convencer a tu instinto de supervivencia de dejarte morir.

_Charles._

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Erik sabía que sus métodos y sus creencias no eran del todo adecuadas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tal vez si Charles y él siguieran juntos… Estaba convencido de que si Charles y él estuvieran juntos, el equilibrio que los mutantes tanto necesitaban llegaría. Si combinaban sus creencias, para alcanzar el ideal que tenían en común, todo sería más fácil.

Si Charles y él estuvieran juntos, todo sería mejor. Después de todo, lo que hace a los humanos, y a los mutantes, distintos del resto de los seres en el planeta es la capacidad de razonar, y la razón sin instintos era propia de una máquina sin emociones.

Creía que la razón necesitaba los instintos, tanto como la naturaleza pura también necesitaba razonar.


End file.
